While in Each Others Embrace
by fanficaholic1377
Summary: She was holding him tightly. So tightly. You would think he was going to dissapear in her strong emrace if she didn't hod tight enough. R/R! A ficlet.
1. While in Each Others Embrace

While in Each Other's Embrace  
By: fanficaholic (Amanda)  
  
  
"Don't be afraid," she whispered silently in his hear.  
  
She was holding him tightly. So tightly. You would think he was going to just disappear while in her strong embrace if she didn't hold tight enough. But, no. He would never leave her.   
He was racking with sobs.   
Silent tears fell freely down her face.   
Involuntary shivers ran down both of their spines continuously.   
Never ceasing.   
How she wished they would stop. She could be stronger. But who was to say they could be strong at a time like this. A time of despair, sorrow, and horror. They both just wanted it to end.  
  
"It's all my fault, I should have been able to stop him. Not only him, but her, too! It's all my fault Hermione!" Harry shouted still letting the tears fall. And fast. He had torn away from her grasp. And now was looking at her. "It's all my fault." He continued tonelessly, staring into air.  
  
"No Harry! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't anyone's fault! There was nothing we could do to stop them! Nothing!" She replied not angrily or frustrated, but desperately.   
  
Harry was now standing up. Still staring into the distance.   
  
"Please Harry, stop replaying it in your mind! It will just make things worse. Please." She pleaded, her tears still flowing endlessly.  
  
Suddenly, Harry dropped to the floor. He bent his knees upward and wrapped his long arms around them. His face hidden amongst his raven hair while resting atop his knees.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled thinking he had fainted. That is not what she needed at a time like this. She needed him, and he, her. She needed to be held. She needed to be hummed a sweet melody.   
  
No, all she needed was to hold him.  
  
Cautiously she approached him. "Harry, she said, please look at me." He looked up.  
  
His eyes were swollen and red. His face was drenched with tears. He was shaking like mad.  
  
"Please Harry let me hold you. Please." She had never been this way with Harry before. But, she just wanted to wipe away all his pain. She wanted to consume all of his pain for herself. Even though she was going through enough of her own at the moment.  
  
Harry wanted to just be close with her right now. She was the only true friend he had left. The only true friend. As that horrible and depressing thought came to mind he started shaking even more violently then before. He pulled together all of the strength he had within him to just crawl over and wrap his arms limply around Hermione.  
  
"Why did this have to happen? Why, Hermione. Why does everything always happen to me?" Harry asked into Hermione's shirt.  
  
"Harry I wish I could tell you. I really do. And Harry, your not alone on this one. It has effected me, too. Don't forget about all of the Weasley's." Hermione spoke soothingly. "It's effected all who cared for them."  
  
"It all happened so fast Hermione. There was nothing I could do. I just wish I hadn't disagreed with him. I just wish I would have given in. I just wish I had gone with him." Harry grieved.  
  
Harry wished he had gone with Ron. He wished he had followed him to look for Ginny in the Forbidden forest, where she had run off to.   
  
It had all started when the school had been getting mysterious letters apparently sent by an anonymous. The letters had been threats. Threats so frightening even the teachers seemed panicked.   
Earlier that day Ginny had received a letter stating that Harry's life was endangered if she stayed at Hogwarts. Why they picked her, not a soul knew. Was it because of Harry and Ginny's relationship that had ended couple of months before? They could only guess. So, Ginny being a Gryffindor, thinking that she was in Harry's debt for him saving her in second year, and still caring deeply for Harry; she was off into where else? But, The Forbidden Forest. Ron had been looking for her throughout the entire day, asking every one of Ginny's friends where she had gone. Until finally, Colin Creevy swore he had seen her run off into the Forest.   
  
"I'm going to go look for her," Ron had said boldly after no thought at all.   
  
But Harry and Hermione protested.   
  
"No Ron, it isn't safe!"   
  
"Look," said Hermione, "as much as we all want to know what happened to Ginny you are thinking irrationally."  
  
"I agree with Hermione." Harry had said.   
  
Ron looked as if he understood, and not only that, he looked as if he agreed.  
  
"Ok then, Harry, you and Hermione go and get Dumbledore. I'll go and inform Hagrid. He might as well know, too. He could help us. Let's meet out by Hagrid's hut after you get the headmaster." Ron told of his plan.  
  
At first Harry was a bit skeptical, but consented to the idea. So, as they were told Harry and Hermione notified Dumbledore and brought him out to Hagrid's hut. But, a surprise met them when they arrived. Hagrid said Ron hadn't been by since the last time they had all come.   
  
Ron was gone.  
  
  
Harry and Hermione had been frantic the rest of the day. Both contemplated following him, but Dumbledore would allow no such thing. Late that night, around 10 p.m. McGonagal hurried into Gryffindor common room looking for Harry and Hermione. They arose without hesitation and were rushed to the hospital wing.   
  
A sickly sight met their eyes. A sight neither would soon, or ever, forget. Ron was laying on the bed torn and tattered, not just his robes, but him. Resting on a bed next to him was a body. Ginny's body.   
  
She was dead.   
Her eyes were wide and had a fear in them not even the best writer could describe. It was plainly fear.   
  
Ron had fought Voldemort out of anger for killing his sister. Voldemort had fled when an unknown creature appeared in front of them while in the forest. With all the strength Ron had left, he dragged his way back to the castle carrying Ginny. He had come directly to Hagrid's hut which was closest to the Forest. Hagrid had brought both Ron and Ginny to the hospital wing.  
  
"Ron," Harry gasped. He couldn't cry.   
  
Hermione said not a word. She just stood there gaping with her hand over her mouth; her eyes watery.  
  
And, just before Ron left them all forever, he smiled one last small smile.   
  
  
Harry had sped out of the hospital wing with such speed, anger, and hatred, even Hermione couldn't calm him.   
Or catch him. He ran down the halls of Hogwarts, Hermione behind screaming his name. She reached Gryffindor common room only to find Harry on the couch crying hysterically. She came over hastily wrapping her arms around him.   
  
That's the story. That's what brought them here. That's where they are now.  
  
  
  
"Oh, God Harry, I'm so glad you didn't go. He probably would have gotten you too." She was referring to Voldemort of course, as much as she wishes in weren't true, she knows it was him. "I would have just died if that happened. And if I didn't die the instant some one told me, I- I would have killed myself." She whispered the end seemingly to herself. To Harry's surprise she said a few more words.   
  
"...To- to be with you."  
  
Harry looked up. Emotions were high. A small remark such as this turned on a light inside of his head. A thought. A realization. Who was there when he needed comfort the most? Her. Who helped him through tough times when he thought he was alone? Her. Who was always there to dry his immeasurable tears? Only her. Only her who he loved. His life surrounded her being. Only her.  
  
She was not looking at him. Her head was yet again buried within his warm embrace. Just the thought of losing Harry killed her. She had thought of this even before now. Why she tortured herself with such things, even she didn't know. She was torn from her thoughts when a gentle, shaking hand was felt under her chin.   
  
Harry slowly lifted her chin so he could see her face. As emerald met honey he lost his breath. He could not breathe. Not from the pain of losing his friends. The beauty of Hermione was breathtaking, even at a time like this.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Hermione asked curiously. Harry was acting very strange.  
  
"Promise me something, Hermione, promise that if I, for some reason, leave you before a time that seems necessary, promise me, you won't do what you just said you would do. Even if I was gone it would bring me pain. Promise me Hermione, please." He whispered to her.  
  
"I promise." Hermione replied.  
  
After a short pause of silence he spoke.  
  
"I'm so tired Hermione, I just want to sleep. I want to forget what happened for a few hours. Will- will you, um, stay with me... please?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
Hermione moved her hand to the side of his face wiping away a few drops of tears that had just been shed.  
  
"Of course I will Harry." Hermione replied without any hesitation. She delicately moved toward him and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips. So soft it was barely there.  
  
She stopped. What had she just done? It was meant to be a simple kiss on the cheek. What drove her to kiss him on the lips? She knew. But, she wouldn't say it. For the time being.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Oh, God, I probably am causing you even more hurt Harry. Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized.  
  
"Hermione, don't be sorry... he trailed off as he gave her another kiss. Lips met. The kiss was soft and gentle, but it was longer then the previous. It was bliss. There was so much emotion in it. So much that it was unexplainable.  
  
Immediately after the kiss, they felt each other's accustomed embrace around them. Hermione was crying hard, but not as hard that she could not speak.   
  
"Shh Hermione, Harry spoke as he ran his fingers through her silky hair, shh, I'm here with you... I love you."  
  
He did not regret saying it, and he never would. Never.  
  
Hermione held tighter to him.   
  
"I love you too Harry, so much." She hushed in his ear.  
  
After a period of time that seemed forever, but was so short, Harry pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both. Harry securely wrapped his arms around Hermione as they both rested their heads on a pillow for a long, well deserved sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All I own is the plot.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you want you can rate it. Both good and bad comments are appreciated. 


	2. Thank You

I would just like to thank every one who reviewed my little ficlet. I never thought this would get as many reviews as it did. I'm sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue this fic. It was just meant to be a ficlet, and I don't know how I would continue it.   
  
Thanks again for your kind reviews!  
  
Fanficaholic1377 


End file.
